Video conference communication is projected to substantially increase in the immediate future, with access to video conference products becoming accessible in a variety of venues, including video kiosks, mobile devices, as well as video conferencing services within hotels or other public places. In certain venues, service providers may offer video conferencing services at no additional cost to a user. In such situations, video conferencing, which may consume large amounts of bandwidth, may be associated with considerable costs that are passed along to the service provider. In order to offset such costs, service providers will seek methods to offset the cost of video conferencing capability. Accordingly, revenues generated by advertising may be one way to offset such costs.